Black Crystals
by SunDarkness2019
Summary: A man with the Ryūga Advent Deck… trapped in a world where a hero from the past now turned dictator, his adventure shall become something he wished remained fiction.


**(If you are wondering, this fanfic is based on the story from 10-Faced Paladin with Kamen Rider Chalice. But I had a thought in making my own version. Also, due to the lack of crossover fics with Sailor Moon and Kamen Rider, why not help expand it? People may think of Pretty Cure first if they want a crossover with Kamen Rider, but I want to do a classic. Oh, and uh, if haven't guessed already, this along with my other stories will be updated sporadically. Meaning I may update soon, or a few years later.)**

* * *

A young man groans on the ground, moving around in clear discomfort. Suddenly gasping, he rose up, the grey undershirt moving along with his breathes. Shaking his head in case grime or anything dirty got into his brown hair, he blinked, his brown eyes mulling over what had happened to him.

"Ugh… my head…" he droned out, rubbing his eyes to make sure he was awake.

Standing up, he dusted the black jacket on him, then followed to his brown hiking pants. Looking around, he saw an odd item next to him. It was a black box with a card slot on the front to the right, and a black emboss of a dragon on the front too. Picking it up, his eyes widened.

"Ryūga's deck? Why is it here?" He looked around, trying to figure out what was going on.

Grumbling, he remembered back to what had happened. He was just minding his own, playing music on his phone, when suddenly he felt a sucking force on him. He remembered trying to grab something, only to slip and grab onto the deck she had in his hand. After that was him blacking out, then now.

"Wait… why am I wearing these pants anyway?" He looked over one more time to his pants, then grabbed his head in distress, "Oh God! I promised a hike with my family! They're gonna-" suddenly, he started to shake, "I… I'm not there anymore. I… I'm not at my home…"

Pushing his hands to his face, he breathed in and out in an irratic pattern, clearly hyperventilating.

"Calm down… calm down…" he pushed his hands in more, unable to calm down, "No, I can't! I… don't know where I am, I don't know this place, but-"

Suddenly, a loud noise caused him to jump, and walk out of the alley he was in. What lied beyond it stunned him.

Gleaming white buildings, crystal-like areas beaming the light of the sun around. Five massive pillars were behind the main visual, all glowing with an unknown energy in them. They were encircling a massive gleaming structure in the shape and appearance of a European castle, the top also giving off an amazing glow. Above that, were three massive crystals, two of them giving off blue and green glows, and the other a purple glow.

Clearly enamored by the area, the teen didn't notice the stares and whispers he was getting until someone bumped into him. Turning to see the person, the teen was shocked at what the woman who bumped into him was wearing.

Bright white and pastel colored, the dress she had on her looked like something from the Middle Ages, complete with gaudy and stupid things associated with it.

"Watch where you are going, young man!" She waved a fan at him for good measure.

Rolling his eyes, the teen walked off, ignoring the things being said about hi, and the demands he apologize.

As he kept on walking, the stares and whispers stayed by him, many still going on about what he didn't do.

"Halt!"

Suddenly, several people in odd gear, unsurprisingly in white, gold and other garish colors ran up to him, stopping short from touching distance.

"You have violated the law!"

"What did I do?" He frowned at the people in front of him.

"Why, violated the law of no return! It is said that you must return a gesture to anybody, no matter what! You did not apologize to that woman from before, so you must be detained!"

Blinking, before settling his eyes into a narrowed position, the teen simply said out loud, "What the fuck."

Suddenly, the guards gasped,before bringing up spears with blunt ends. VERY blunt ends.

"And now you violate the law for no swearing?! How despicable can you be?!"

Before he could yell out bull at the law, one of the guards gasped, before he was pulled down, disappearing from their views. As the other guards yelled and in general were shocked at what happened, the teen simply ran away from them, taking the distraction as it was.

Running off, his thoughts were in distress from the things that were happening, _'First I have an Advent Deck, next I end up in a city pretty much made of crystals, then a guard is pulled away… I hope it's all just a big contrived coincidence…'_

* * *

Stopping at a park, the teen looked around the actual park itself.

Trees gleamed in the sun, the leaves appearing to be also made of crystals. The grass that was there didn't move with a slight breeze, and indeed, as some kids ran on it and the grass left no imprints or were kicked up. The paths were darker crystals, but even then, looking down, he saw his reflections. Benches lined the paths, and they were also made of crystals.

"Jeez, do they have anything else besides crystals?" He muttered as he walked to a random bench. Sitting down, he sighed.

"Just what happened? How did I end up here…?" He took out the Advent Deck from his pocket, feeling the dragon design on it. The teen took out a card from the side, looking at the design.

It was the Sword Vent card, with the yellow background contrasting to the black steel of the blade. The AP stood proudly on the bottom. The card's name was on the top.

Putting the card back in, the teen sighed again, then said, "Why is this happening?"

Suddenly, screams replaced the quiet tranquility that was once in the park. People ran by him, all looking as if they were about to die. Turning his head, the teen saw why they were running. It was a large, bright orange man-sized crab. It had dark green eyes, a sliver front, and a hulking carapace on it's back. It's large pincers were moving about, not caring what it was in the way.

Suddenly, it and the teen turned they're head as they saw a girl trip. Lumbering towards the girl, the crab chittered, clearly in an unsafe way.

Suddenly, it was pushed away from the girl from the teen, who was holding the Advent Deck in his left hand tightly. As the crab shook it's body to try and figure out what happened, the teen looked back at the girl, and gave a thumbs up, "Hey. You okay?"

The girl nodded, before she pointed forward, "It's back!"

Suddenly, a pain followed in him, followed by a feeling like he was flying. A sudden stop and crash at the trunk of a fake tree made him realize that he was tossed away from the crab.

Shaking his head, the teen looked back up, only to feel a heavy pressure on his chest. It was the crab.

Grabbing it's foot, the teen tried to push it foot off, but the cracks that he could feel and hear was telling him it wasn't working. As he felt the pressure getting heavier and heavier, the teen looked back at the day before he was sucked into that odd portal and ended up in the alley.

* * *

_Walking down the street, he couldn't figure out what had happened to him. Feeling his cheek, the purple bruise was almost numb enough that he couldn't feel the pain._

_Almost._

_The day started out good, with his CSM Advent Decks finally arriving, and playing around with it. After that, he went over to his girlfriend's and had fun rewatching Kamen Rider W. The tears they cried were just beginning at the episode they were on, but they both pulled through. After that visit was him going to a friend and playing around on his handhelds with fun challenges._

_But after that was when the day went sour. It was about a quarter of an hour after the play time, but that was when his friend's girlfriend went in and made arguments and insults at him, telling him off for stuff he left behind. When his friend went in to defend him, his girlfriend threw more blame at him, to the point where his friend asked her to leave for a bit. Unfortunately, about three hours after that, he was punched real hard by the girlfriend. Or, at least ex-girlfriend._

_It turned out he broke up with her when he looked over the events that happened that day, and many others before. She then insulted him more by saying it was his fault, be he didn't listen and told her to get away._

_Fortunately, some passing by cops saw what she did and went up to her. The teen quickly explained what happened to her, and told them what she had done. They fined her for about two months worth money._

_Unfortunately, they just told him to go home and rest, and here, now, we see him on his way._

_"Damn… and I thought today would actually be great the entire time…" he rubbed his cheek more, "Of course it wouldn't be like that. My luck is only about 5 inches higher than Ryutaro…"_

_As he finally arrived home, he went online to talk to some people, then went and treated his cheek bruise._

_Now, he was lying down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Suddenly, he felt a vibration in his pocket. Taking out his phone from there, he saw it was his girlfriend calling. Accepting the call, he put the phone next to his ear._

_"Mark!"_

_"Gah!" Almost stumbling out of bed from the loud noise, Mark breathed out in shock, before getting back on the phone._

_"Yes, Mai?"_

_"Why didn't you tell me you were hit by that bitch?!"_

_Pulling the phone away from the sudden yelling, Mark pulled it back to his ear._

_"I was going to, but you beat me to it."_

_"Wait there! I'm coming over!"_

_"No, no, I already treated it. I'm fine."_

_"I know you aren't, so I'm going there!"_

_"Look, I know, I know, I'm hurt, but I don't think you would help out that much."_

_"…What?"_

_"Uh- G- I mean, I-"_

_"Say no more. I'm coming over, whether you like it, or not."_

_"…Fine. I'll wait for you, sweetie."_

_"Aw~ I love you too, my senpai!"_

_As the call ended, Mark sighed, "Why did I have to get together with my Yandere? Oh yeah, she had a knife to my neck."_

_Climbing back to bed, Mark waited for his girlfriend, mulling now over the recent events more._

_Eventually, Mai did arrive, and with her was her own medical kit for him. Now, Mark was resting his head on her lap, with Mai cleaning out his hair._

_"So, how are you now, my darling?"_

_Mark sighed, "Terrified, but good."_

_Mai brightened up, her blue hair seemingly shining in light._

_"Look, about what I said-" Mai simply placed a finger to his lips._

_"Shh… I don't want to hear what the dumb excuse is," her smile did little to calm him._

_"Fine… how about a date for saying sorry?" Mai almost sprang up in excitement._

_"Deal!" She then took a small scalpel from her med-kit and twirled it in her hand, before pointing the blade at his bruise, "But if you arrive late or don't show up, I'll find you and keep you away from society! And even kill your friends and family!"_

_Mark sighed, before smiling, " I promise."_

* * *

Eyes straining from the stress, Mark could barely keep breathing. As he looked up at the crab that was about to kill him, he thought about the date he was supposed to be going to.

_'Damn it… sorry Mai, looks like I'm not gonna make it…' _However, just as it looked like he was about to take in his last breath, something intervened.

"Halt! You fiend!"

Suddenly, the pressure on him was lifted off, and he heard it walk away to the person who saved him. Mark blinked, and looked to who saved him.

It was a woman with short blue hair, blue gloves, a sailor fuku, and blue boots.

It was Sailor Mercury.

_'S… Sailor Mercury?! Wait… Crystal city… people talking about a queen… Oh Fuck Twat! I'm in the Neo Crystal Millennium! No wonder-' _Before he could finish his thoughts, Mark heard a sickening crunch from where the crab- "Wait, he's called Volcancer!" -Volcancer and Sailor Mercury was.

And it wasn't good. Sailor Mercury was just using bubbles to get Volcancer away, but since he was a giant crab, he fired back, with his bubbles overpowering the ones she was firing. Eventually, he got close enough to grab her arm, and crush it in his claws. Her scream followed by, and Mark was just weezing on the ground, the crushed ribs causing him so many problems. However, when he saw Volcancer pick her up, Mark just picked himself up.

"Hey!" He shouted at the giant crustacean, "Why not try me out?!"

Volcancer looked between the two injured people. One was near him, but the other was also hurt and venerable… and was close. It shook it's head, now much more confused.

Mark smiled, despite the pain, and took out the Advent Deck. Facing a mirror surface, a belt suddenly sprang from the mirror, attaching itself to his waist. However, that drew the attention of Volcancer, causing it to screech to the skies. It then started to get agitated, clearly both angry and scared.

"Yeah… I think you know what'll happen…" Mark swung the Advent Deck out, before stopping, "After all…"

"You'll witness my _henshin._"

Slotting the deck into his belt, a sound suddenly was heard, followed by several images flying towards Mark. Suddenly, a bright light followed, only to disappear into darkness.

Standing in place of Mark, was a black armored figure. It had a black spandex-like material forming around it, and various metal eunclaves on several joints.

The chest had armor, with black encasing the sides and a very dark grey forming shapes similar to muscles. On his left arm, he was holding a device, with the main part in the shape of a dragon, and with glowing red eyes, it was an eye catching detail. But the most striking and noticable was the helmet. Dark, intimidating… it was the epitome of fear. On the front, vents like those of Knight's from before lined the front, along with one for a mouthpiece. Gold lined the spiked top of the visor part, and on the main helmet was a red gem in the middle of a menacing dragon head. But suddenly, in the visor, a red glow came, instilling fear into those who saw it.

Mark now has become Kamen Rider Ryūga.

As he breathed out, Mark saw the giant crab rush at him now, seeing him as a threat it cannot ignore. However, as it was about to slash at him, he ducked, attacking back with an uppercut. As it back off, Ryūga slid the top of his Dragvisor down, then followed up by slotting out of the deck in his belt around card. Inserting it in, he slid the top back in, allowing an announcement to follow up some fear.

_**"Sword Vent!"**_

Suddenly, a dark portal came from above him, and a loud boom followed, then a dark saber descened into his hands. It was a simple saber sword, but the golden hilt, dark appearance, and black areas on the actual blade made it look so much more important.

As he breathed out again, Volcancer ran at him again, only for Mark spin out of the way, slashing at the giant crustacean. Volcancer turned, facing the new Rider. As it slashed back, Ryūga blocked it with his sword, then pushed him back. As it staggered, Volcancer was slashed at by Ryūga, finishing that combo with a stab at his abdomen.

Suddenly, a stream of bubbles rushed at both of them, but neither cared, as they rushed at each other again, with Ryūga punching and slashing and Volcancer slashing as well. Both turned back to each other, and Ryūga punched at Volcancer, following up by slashing at him over and over. Volcancer back off, looking scared. Before it could do anything, a bubble stream hit it in the face, causing it to look at Sailor Mercury, hunched over and holding her injured arm. Before she could say anything, Volcancer screeched at her, rushing and slashing at her. A large gash was the result of it, with the wound being on her abdomen.

That, however, allowed Ryūga to insert another card. One that will finish the fight.

_**"Final Vent!"**_

Suddenly, a large black mechanical dragon emerged from a nearby crystal, it's body smoothly flying over to Ryūga. As it looked at him, the dragon roared, it's roar sounding like an explosion. It twisted around Ryūga, continuing to roar. Suddenly, Ryūga floated off the ground, with the dragon continuing to roar. Suddenly, Ryūga got into a kicking position, followed by the dragon breathing out a large blue fireball. That breath launched Ryūga forward, allowing him to hit the giant crab. Suddenly, a dark flash followed, with Ryūga standing a fair bit away, with his dragon stopping behind him. Floating.

Volcancer was on the ground, barely able to get up. Ryūga watched the pathetic attempt, then nodded at the dragon. Suddenly, it rushed forward at the crab and grabbed him, before tossing him into the air and then biting Volcancer in half. The two pieces of crab landed on the ground, with them giving a loud crunch from the impact.

"…" Ryūga turned away, not caring at about the dead. However, he was stopped by Sailor getting into his way.

"By… the order of… Queen Serenity… you… are…"

If not for the fact she passed out, unable to stand the injuries she gained. Ryūga looked at her, uncaring if anyone was watching them. He then scoffed, then stepped over her unconscious body, continuing on his way. However, he looked at the castle in the middle of the city. The fact he was here… but also the fact this universe seemed to follow what fans thought what the future turned out to be… it was disheartening. Shaking his head, Mark only muttered one thing relating to the current situation.

"… Damn you, fanfics…"

* * *

**(Too tired and annoyed to say anything. Besides review. Please.**

**Oh, and uh, for anybody saying that someone already did this, 10-Faced Paladin, this is an idea. No-one owns it, and I can do anything I can with it. But uh, if you want to read this idea, but much better executed, read his fanfiction on it. If you actually liked this, don't expect much. I only plan 10 chapters, and considering I barely update. Expect a long time between these chapters.**

**Anyway bye.)**


End file.
